Mistakes
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Hiro and Kai have been together for a long time, but a misunderstanding is now threatening their relationship. Will Hiro go back to Kai, or is he going to miss out on more than he knows? Slash, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Wow, okay, I started writing this last night and it's just been a nonstop cycle! I don't know why. I've been suffering writer's block over the past few weeks, and school has been EXTREMELY hectic. For example, I put about 30 hours into a project last week that I had to work on after school. Thursday night I spent almost seven hours straight working on it. DOOM!! Anyway, I'm a little stumped on Expect the Unexpected, and I have two other stories on other sites that I need to work on. Basically, I can not WAIT until summer! If you guys want to know what's going on, I'm going to be updating my profile with a link to my blog that I'm going to be updating more often. Just in case you guys want to know how much I'm freaking out over everything until school is over! haha.

**NOTE:** I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Right now, I'm thinking two parts, but if enough people hound me, I might be able to make an exception. Especially since KaiHiro happens to be tied with KaiMiguel for my favorite pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seriously. No, really. Why are you questioning me!?

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"Hiro, please, just wait a second!" Kai begged, grabbing Hiro's arm desperately.

"Don't touch me," Hiro hissed, wrenching his arm away.

"Hiro, please, just let me explain," Kai choked out, tears in his eyes. The look Kai was giving him nearly made him cave, but Hiro was just too mad right now.

"I have no reason to trust you," Hiro growled, grabbing his bag and opening the door. "You lied to me. You betrayed me. It's _over_, Kai. Get used to it."

"Hiro," Kai murmured, but Hiro refused to turn around. If he did, he'd look into those crimson eyes, and he knew he'd instantly give in to the look of pain there. It was hard enough not to give in by the pain in the other's voice.

"_Goodbye_, Kai. Have a nice life," Hiro said, slamming the door on his way out. Hiro quickly threw his bags into his car and drove away. He didn't look back, and he ignored his phone. After the fifth ring, he finally just turned it off, pulling over and stopping in a park. Hiro gripped the steering wheel as he tried to breathe normally, but it wasn't working. His breath was coming in harsh gasps, and his eyes were starting to burn. Hiro's hands shook as he turned the car off, before finally breaking down.

He thought Kai had loved him. He thought they'd be together forever. Obviously, he'd been wrong. He knew now that their relationship had meant more to him than it had to Kai, and that thought was killing him.

There was only one thing he could do, now. He had to leave, and get as far away as possible. Immediately.

Hiro picked up his phone again and turned it on, before calling his father. He didn't even realize he was calling at three in the morning where his father was.

"Dad, can I come home?" Hiro choked out.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" his father asked.

Hiro broke down again as he relayed the story back to his father. "I can't stay here, Dad," Hiro cried as he finished the explanation, most of which Bruce couldn't even understand. "Please, can I come home?"

"You're always welcome here, Hiro. You know that. Are you sure you shouldn't go back and talk to him? What if this whole thing is a misunderstanding?"

"It's not," Hiro sobbed. "I can't face him, Dad. I can't do it. Please, just let me come home."

"Head to the airport," his father said quietly. "I'm calling and getting you the first flight out."

**~*+.+*~**

"Kai, would you calm down? I can't understand a word you're saying," Tala said as he led his best friend to the couch. He'd come over after receiving a call from Kai, clearly distressed. As to _why_ the teen was so upset… well… he was still working on that one.

"He's gone," Kai choked out, clinging desperately to Tala.

"What are you talking about? Who's gone?" Tala soothed, texting the other Blitz Boys. If he was going to go hunting later, he'd need somebody to take care of Kai, and somebody to back him up. Perhaps he could borrow some of Bryan's explosives. Honestly, he was out of practice when it came to comforting Kai. The younger Russian didn't call him very much for that anymore. Usually he called Hiro. Wait; why hadn't he called Hiro this time? "Kai, why didn't you call Hiro? Why did you call me?"

Tala knew instantly that he'd said the wrong thing. Kai's grip turned almost painful, his sobs coming more violently as he trembled in Tala's arms. Suddenly Tala's thoughts were multiplying in the murderous category. When he found Hiro, the last thing that boy needed to think about was his next breath. He'd be begging to be put out of his misery.

"What happened?" Kai jumped when the door was thrown open, a very concerned Spencer and Bryan standing in the doorway.

"He's gone," Kai cried, burying his face in Tala's chest as Spencer sat next to the pair and rubbed Kai's back soothingly.

"You told him, didn't you?" Spencer whispered. "I take it that didn't go well."

"He d-didn't believe m-me," Kai cried, pulling away from Tala slightly so he could look at Spencer. "He called me a l-liar. He… He said I'd betrayed him. He b-broke up with me. He p-packed his things and he l-left," Kai sobbed.

"Okay, I missed something," Tala said, looking confused.

"Me too," Bryan agreed. "What's going on? Why would Hiro leave?"

"Why don't you go ahead and tell them, too?" Spencer sighed.

Kai took a shaky breath and nodded, before looking back and forth between Tala and Bryan nervously. "I'm pregnant," Kai finally whispered.

Silence. Tala blinked at him rapidly, looking as if he was just trying to figure out if he'd heard correctly. Bryan stared, jaw dropped, before finally voicing his opinion.

"You're _WHAT!?"_

**~*+.+*~**

"Hiro," Bruce murmured as his son quickly threw himself into his arms. "It's okay, Hiro," Bruce soothed. "Come on. Let's get your bags in the car and we'll go somewhere and talk." Hiro sniffed and nodded, allowing his father to push him into the car.

Hiro didn't say a word as they drove, simply bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms. Bruce glanced over at him periodically, clearly worried. They finally stopped at a small, deserted beach Bruce used to take Hiro and Tyson when they were little. Bruce got out of the car, frowning when he actually had to open Hiro's door and pull him out. They walked for a little while, before finally sitting down in the sand. "Hiro, tell me what happened."

"Kai's pregnant," Hiro murmured.

"What?" Bruce asked, stunned. "How is that possible?"

"Some experiment they did on him in the Abbey, he thinks. He's not really sure, but it's the only thing he could think of," Hiro sighed.

"So he's pregnant and you just leave him?" Bruce frowned, obviously not pleased. "Hiro, I thought I raised you better than that. How could you do that to the poor boy? He must be terrified."

"I don't _care!"_ Hiro choked. "I don't care if he's scared! He's not my problem anymore!"

"You broke up with him?" Bruce gasped. "Hiro, how could you? I taught you better than that."

"The baby isn't mine, Dad!" Hiro cried, shaking now. "He cheated on me. I couldn't stay. It hurt enough to know he cheated on me, but how could he expect me to raise a baby that isn't mine? To be reminded every day of what he did to me? I couldn't do it."

"Are you sure it isn't yours?" Bruce asked quietly. "He can't have _possibly_ had a DNA test to prove it or something. The baby isn't even born yet."

"We've never had sex," Hiro sighed, too upset to even bother being embarrassed at talking about sex with his father. "We lived together, yeah, and we slept in the same bed, but we never actually had sex. We were both too nervous, and neither of us really knew how we should initiate it. At least, that's what it was for me. For him, it must have been that he was doing some guy on the side."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No," Hiro scoffed bitterly. "He just kept begging me to let him explain."

"And did you?" Bruce asked.

"I couldn't, Dad! I couldn't just stand there and listen as he told me how he cheated on me."

Bruce sighed as he held Hiro. He understood where Hiro was coming from. He just had a weird feeling about the whole situation. Something was off. He just didn't know what.

**~*+.+*~**

"So Voltaire comes back to haunt us with his wicked little experiments again," Bryan sighed.

"Technically, we all have the ability," Spencer murmured. "I just never thought to bring it up. At the time, Kai was telling us he and Hiro were planning to wait until Kai's 18th birthday before they had sex, and the rest of us aren't exactly the type that are willing to take it, rather than give it," Spencer continued. "I should have told you guys. I'm sorry."

"We _were_ planning to wait!" Kai sighed. "Then one night after going to a birthday party he comes home drunk. I didn't even realize he was drunk though. Other than being more sexually aggressive and more romantic, he doesn't act differently from when he's sober. Even though I tried to talk him out of it, I admit I wasn't trying that hard, because I wanted him too. And the next morning, he didn't say anything about it. In fact, he didn't say a word to me, which I now realize is because he was hung over. But I thought it meant I'd done a bad job or something. I never mentioned it, because I was too afraid of his reaction. I was afraid that I'd done a bad job, and if I brought it up, he wouldn't want me anymore. Now I realize he just didn't remember."

"Aw, Kai," Tala sighed, hugging Kai tightly. "Did you tell him about it?"

"I tried. He was too busy telling me I was a liar, that I betrayed him, and that it was over!"

"How long ago did this happen?" Bryan asked.

"Four months," Kai said quietly. "I've been getting sick randomly for the past month. That's why Hiro finally made me go talk to Spencer to see what was going on. Spencer told me this morning."

"I'm going to kill him," Tala seethed. "That bastard!"

"Tala, no," Kai said, looking up at Tala. "Don't hurt him. He's mad. He has every right to be."

"Kai, how can you say that?" Bryan asked, completely shocked. "He was supposed to love you, and he didn't even bother trying to listen to you."

"Would _you_ have listened if your boyfriend suddenly told you he was pregnant with _your_ baby, and yet you didn't remember ever having sex with him?" Kai retorted.

"I don't care if that's a valid point or not. He's still a bastard," Bryan growled.

"I don't want to deal with this anymore. I just want to go to bed," Kai sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Alright, Kai, come on," Bryan murmured, picking Kai up and carrying him to his bedroom.

"I know you guys want to kill Hiro right now, and I don't blame you," Spencer said, "but don't leave yet. Kai really needs us right now, and it's not like we can prove to Hiro that the baby really is his. Maybe when the baby is born he'll be able to really tell just by looking at the baby, but by then at least we can get a DNA test to prove the baby is his."

"We shouldn't have to," Tala growled. "Hiro is a bastard."

"I know," Spencer sighed. "The only thing we can do right now is wait. We can't leave Kai."

**~*+.+*~**

**Two months later  
**

"I can't take it anymore," Tala said as he and Bryan sat in the living room, listening to Kai suffer through morning sickness again. Kai's pregnancy wasn't going well at all. The poor guy was stressed out beyond belief, and he felt incredibly alone despite being around the Blitzkrieg Boys all the time after they moved in with him. They were worried. Kai was a wreck. He was also having nightmares, most of which involved one of the Blitzkrieg Boys dying a violent death, or reliving Hiro walking out on him. Or even dreams of Hiro dying; it varied.

"I haven't had a full night's sleep in a month," Bryan yawned.

"We've got to do something." Tala and Bryan looked up when they heard Spencer come in, looking extremely tired.

"Is he okay?" Bryan asked, frowning.

"Yes and no," Spencer sighed. "I don't' know how much longer he can take this. His body is doing everything to protect the baby, so the baby is totally fine. Kai's condition is deteriorating, though. He's getting weaker. He needs something to take his mind off the stress."

"He needs Hiro."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**I apologize if this sounds corny or anything. It's almost 2 AM, and I've had a hectic week. My writing style usually gets weird when I'm tired, so who knows how this turned of right now, this is still listed as incomplete. But... I dunno. Should I end it here, or continue it? You people decide. Review and tell me if I should continue.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seriously. No, really. Why are you questioning me!?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Hiro sat in the living room of the Dojo, watching as Tyson and company played some game on the Wii. He wasn't paying any attention anymore. He was too busy being lost in his own thoughts.

Tyson was livid, and the rest of the Bladebreakers were in shock. They couldn't believe that Kai had actually cheated on him, and they all had mixed feelings about him being there. The only ones that thought he should go back to Kai, though, were Ray, his father, and Max. Gramps, Tyson, and everyone else that happened to stop by and was trusted enough to hear the story all thought he'd done the right thing.

He just wished the right thing didn't hurt so damn much.

"Hiro, are you alright, son?"

Hiro looked up at his father and sighed, giving a half-hearted shrug. "I guess," he mumbled.

"Hiro, maybe you should call him."

"I can't, Dad!" Hiro gasped. "After the way I left, he'd never want to talk to me. Besides, I can't be with someone that cheated on me. I can't raise somebody else's kid, especially when I know the kid is part of Kai. I can't raise someone else's kid with someone that was supposed to love me but cheated on me. That's not fair to ask of me."

"No, it's not," Bruce sighed. "But Hiro, are you really willing to give up the person you love just like that?"

"I don't have a choice," Hiro replied, biting his lip.

"There's always a choice, Hiro," Bruce replied.

"Not this time, Dad," Hiro shook his head. Bruce felt his heart clench when he saw a tear slide down Hiro's cheek.

"You know, Lisa Moriyama once said that a relationship must go through a series of ends if it is to evolve. Perhaps that's what you two are going through." Bruce sighed at the look Hiro gave him. "Hiro, please, just don't give up yet. I really believe you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you just try and forget about him without even talking to him."

"It doesn't matter, Dad. Just drop it, please," Hiro begged, and Bruce nodded, patting his son on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hiro's eyes widened as he saw two angry Russians standing there, giving him the glare of death.

"You bastard," Tala growled, walking over to Hiro and pulling him up from the couch, before shoving him against a wall. The Bladebreakers moved to help him, but were stopped by an angry hiss coming from Bryan. Hiro was on his own for this one. "Do you have even the slightest idea what you've done?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked shakily. Forget composure. Nobody could keep composure when they had an angry Tala shoving them against a wall, except for maybe Kai, but Tala would never do that to Kai, so that's not the point. Hiro felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his former boyfriend.

"You're an ass," Tala hissed. "I'm glad you left him. He deserves better than a piece of crap like you, but unfortunately, he's completely and totally miserable without you."

"IF that's why you're here, then forget it. I'm not going back," Hiro said quietly. "I'm not staying with somebody that cheated on me."

"He didn't cheat on you!" Bryan yelled, jumping into the conversation now, much to Hiro's horror. "You're the one that got drunk one night and had sex with him."

"That's a lie. I never had sex with him. We were going to wait. He cheated on me," Hiro stuttered. Suddenly Hiro found himself on the floor, clutching the left side of his face in pain. Bryan packed a hard punch.

"Let me make one thing clear," Bryan growled. "You. Were. Drunk. Of course you don't remember. What's wrong? Don't you remember a little party you got smashed at about six months ago?"

Hiro looked up at Bryan in confusion, before feeling like ten different kinds of worthless. "He's six months pregnant?" Hiro murmured.

"Yes, he's six months pregnant! What do you want us to do, spell it out for you?" Tala scoffed. "He really deserves better than you. He didn't even realize you were drunk that night. Apparently you're just a pervert when you're drunk, but otherwise you act pretty normal," Tala laughed bitterly. "He didn't realize you didn't remember until the day he told you. When you didn't say anything about it, he figured you were mad at him or something. He never imagined you didn't say anything because you didn't remember."

"He's pregnant with my baby," Hiro whispered.

"_Finally_, he gets it!" Bryan yelled, rolling his eyes. "_Yes_, it's your baby! How could you possibly think he'd actually cheat on you? You're everything to him."

"What have I done?" Hiro cried, hanging his head.

"Besides get yourself on our shit list?" Tala growled. "Get up. You're coming with us. Now."

"What about my stuff?" Hiro murmured, allowing the two Russians to pull him up, a bruising grip on either arm.

"They can mail it to you, right guys?" Bryan asked, and everyone nodded quickly, afraid of getting the two Russians' wrath turned on them.

Bryan nodded, satisfied, before he and Tala led a quiet Hiro out of the house.

~*+.+*~

"Stupid snow storms!" Tala growled as he tugged Hiro along as they left the airport. All flights to Russia had been cancelled due to an intense blizzard, and the Blitz Boys had been forced to go back to the Dojo and wait three days before they could get a flight. They were furious, and everyone just tried to stay out of their way. Unfortunately for Hiro, they wouldn't let him out of their sight.

Now, they were finally leaving the airport and making their way to Tala's car, which was covered in snow. "I hate snow!" Tala yelled, before they all set to work on clearing it off. Bryan shoved Hiro into the back seat as soon as he could get the door open, and they made their way out of the airport parking lot. It took them three hours to get to Kai's apartment from the airport, a journey that should have only taken them forty-five minutes. Bryan and Tala were irate by the time they pulled up to Kai's place.

"Come on," Bryan growled, pulling Hiro out of the car. They walked up to Kai's apartment and went in, seeing Spencer sitting on the couch. Bryan and Tala instantly felt their protective instincts for Kai flare up. Spencer looked like he'd been through hell.

"How is he?" Tala asked quietly.

"Bad," Spencer sighed. "His morning sickness and mood swings are putting him through hell. His nightmares are also getting worse. He's miserable. I hate seeing him like this."

"Where is he?" Hiro asked quietly.

"He's in bed. If he's asleep, don't wake him up. He was sick half the night last night. He needs rest," Spencer replied. "Just because Kai had surgery to in the abbey that gave him the ability to have a baby doesn't mean that his body is ready. He's having a really rough time." Hiro nodded and walked towards their, or what used to be their, bedroom. Maybe it still would be, if Kai would forgive him.

"Let him go," Spencer said as he saw Bryan and Tala go to follow him. The two looked like they wanted to protest, but just sighed and nodded as they sat down on either side of Spencer.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Tala asked.

"He's under a lot of stress, and he needs to get over it quickly. Kai is a guy, and like I said, his body wasn't intended to carry a child. Not only that, Kai's hormones due to the pregnancy are going haywire, and that's making everything worse. He and the baby are fine right now, but if it goes on at this level for too long, it could have some bad consequences."

Nobody said a word after that.

~*+*~

Hiro sat down next to Kai, gently brushing the hair away from his face. Hiro felt a pain in his chest. Even in his sleep, Kai looked like he was miserable. His cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes were red, and he looked very pale. Guilt gripped at Hiro so tight he felt like he couldn't breathe. Had he really done this to his gorgeous phoenix?

"Hiro," Kai whimpered, clutching his pillow tightly. Hiro felt like a whole new level of horrible at the pain in Kai's voice, despite him being asleep.

Hiro watched Kai sleep for a long time. He didn't want to move. He wanted to be there when Kai woke up. His eyes traveled down to Kai's stomach, seeing the tiny bulge there. He smiled sadly when he saw how Kai cradled his stomach protectively in his sleep. It was hard looking at Kai to see that he was really as far along in his pregnancy as he was. He didn't look like he'd gained that much weight, but he was also curled around his stomach. It was very possible that Kai was actually much bigger than he looked in this position. Hiro saw Kai shiver, and he picked up a blanket from the end of the bed. He smiled when he saw it was a blanket he'd bought for Kai for Christmas last year. He carefully draped it over the phoenix, lying down beside him.

Eventually his waiting paid off. Several hours after he'd sat down, Kai began to stir. "Kai?" Hiro whispered. "Kai, are you awake?"

"Hiro?" Kai said in wonder as he gazed up at Hiro. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry," Hiro said as he touched Kai's cheek gently. "I never should have left. Tala and Bryan told me everything. I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain, and I'm never drinking again."

"What?" Kai blinked in confusion.

"Our first time together was supposed to be special, something we both would remember forever. Instead, it was the result of my drinking, and I can't even remember it. Look at all the trouble that caused us," Hiro said, hanging his head in shame.

"Hiro, it's okay. Something good did come out of it," Kai blushed, placing Hiro's hand on his stomach. His eyes searched Hiro's desperately, and Hiro jumped when he felt something.

"What was that?" he gasped.

"That's our baby," Kai murmured, glancing up at Hiro nervously. "I mean, you do believe me now, right?' Kai said quietly, and Hiro frowned when he felt Kai start shaking.

"Oh Kai," Hiro sighed, pulling Kai into his arms. "It's okay, baby, it's okay," Hiro soothed. "I believe you. I never should have doubted you. I'm so sorry."

"I should have said something," Kai sniffed. "I'm sorry, Hiro."

"Kai, you have nothing to be sorry for," Hiro said, brushing the hair away from Kai's face gently. "We're going to take care of this baby together, okay?"

"Really?" Kai asked as he stared up uncertainly at Hiro.

"I promise," Hiro nodded. "You and I are in this together, and I'm never going to doubt you like that again."

"So you're staying?" Kai asked cautiously.

"I'm never leaving you for more than a day ever again," Hiro replied. "You're stuck with me, baby."

"Good," Kai said, smiling as Hiro pulled him into his arms.

_**To Be Continued.....???**_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I want to apologize for the fact that A) this isn't a chapter, B) it brings bad news, and C) I've been basically nonexistent for ages on here.

First of all, let me tell you a bit about my summer. Earlier this summer two people from my class were in a car accident. One I'd known since 5th grade, the other I'd known much longer. The first, the one I'd known since 5th grade, was killed instantly. The other is still in the hospital trying to recover from her injuries. She is VERY lucky to be alive at the moment.

When that happened, I lost inspiration to write anything. I'd sit and stare at the keyboard and try to figure out what to say, but no words would come to mind. It was really hard on me, because the one way I have to express myself is writing and I couldn't do it.

Just when I thought I was getting it back, a former band director died of cancer. That was actually just last week. I find that I'm once again lacking motivation and inspiration. I just… I can't do it. I don't know where to start.

I'm writing original stories now, which has helped a bit, but I find I'm lacking inspiration there as well. I won't be giving those up, but I think it's time I stop writing fanfiction. If anyone is interested in taking over the fanfiction stories, send me a message. It's first come, first serve. Just send me a message and ask, and I'll give you my conditions (which is getting credit for the parts that I wrote) and I'll let you take over. Just be the first one to ask!

If anyone wants to read my original stuff (though I warn you, it's M/M pairings and it's all rated M) head over to fictionpress. I'm under the same name. Feel free to drop me a review and say you found the stories through here; I'd love to hear from you all still.

I do really apologize that some of these stories are unfinished and yet I'm quitting. I just can't do fanfiction anymore. I still read it, but I find that at this point in time, I just can't write it anymore. Maybe one day I'll return, or maybe I'll post the occasional one-shot, but until then, I'm simply a reviewer.

Thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed my stories. You're all amazing, and I can't even begin to express how much I appreciate every review.

**_Surrealtraversity_**


End file.
